This invention relates to bearing assemblies for electric motors and more particularly to self-aligning bearing retention systems.
Fractional horsepower electric motors typically include either a pair of cast aluminum or sheet steel end bells that support bearing assemblies into which the motor shaft is rotatably journaled. Misalignment of the rotor shaft and associated bearings can result in tight motors in which the shaft cannot rotate freely. To avoid the tight motor problem, self-aligning bearing systems have been designed as an alternative to the common ball bearing or sleeve bearing systems. Self-aligning bearing assemblies typically include a bearing having an outer surface which is at least partially spherical and a central opening into which the rotor shaft is journaled. This bearing is urged against a seat in the end bell by some type of spring device. Numerous spring retainers have been designed which are held in place by a separate bearing cap or are inserted by being twisted under projecting lugs in a hub formed by the end bell. However, it is desirable to devise a bearing retention system which does not require a separate retainer spring cap or a twisting motion to insert the retainer.